Saving the Worlds/Roleplay
Idea By: Minecraft Info A new villian rises to destroy the worlds. The former fighters must now defeat him to save their homes. RP Characters Axey (Minecraft) Link (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Epona (Icy) Volavgia (Icy) Lucario (Icy) Kirby (Icy) Servine(WolfStar) Iggy(WolfStar) Samus(WolfStar) Ridley(WolfStar) Freeze(WolfStar) In the Many Worlds..... Link sat under the tree at the Ordon Ranch with Epona beside him. He was guarding the goats that grazed there. He wasn't sure if he was to be happy that he was home, or miss the thrill of adventure. Unlike when he was at the stadium, he wore his old, beaten up "clothes" that looked like rags more than anything. He didn't wear his green hat or anything else people came to know him by at the arena, except for his sword, which was in its sheath swung around his back. Meanwhile Servine was fighting in her world agasint some ice. "Wake up Kyruem!" she yelled. However it spilt into not Kyruem, but a Haxorus! "I am Axey, and now I will take over all the gaming worlds! I will start with Pokemon, Kirby, Mario and Legend of Zelda then move on to smaller things like Metroid and Star Fox! Nothing can stop me!" He said. "Oh poop, I try to awaken the legendnary Kyruem and cute little frozen dittos but I akwaken some evil Haxorus? Oh god, (*^^**&%&&*%^^#%^$$&* ! And yes, I did curse. But that doesn't matter! Do I want our worlds taken? No! I need to find Legend! Is he is the light stone. Wow that is bad." exclaimed Sevine.(Man long post!) ✰WolfStar✰ Lucario was eating dinner with her family. She felt horrible that her best friend had died trying to save her. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Axey ran towards Lucario's place. Servien followed. "This is bad! I might travel around all regions just like Legend!" she thought. A couple scared Pidove flew away as Axey ran past. "Why did I have to forget wrap!" muttered Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ "What the-" said Lucario as she saw the pokemon run towards her house. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) "Go! I hold you guys off!" Servine yelled to Lucario. She then used Leaf Blade on Axey. ✰WolfStar✰ They couldn't escape with Adina being in a wheelchair. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Legend flew in, protecting the Lucarios. Freeze dragged along. They both use dragon pulse and made Axey run off. "Weak Kyruem." thought Servine. Freeze then said "Were are the dittos?". "Their aren't dittos here! You've been at the giant chasm to long, Freeze!" exclaimed Legend. It was true for all Kyruems. Freeze stormed off. "Wow that guy has some issuses." said Dewott who walked up. "Talk about." said Servine and Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ "Thank you," said Lucario's father. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:05, September 16, 2012 (UTC)" "Any time!" growled Legend. Servine couldn't belive that Legend was that good! ✰WolfStar✰ "You are welcome here any time," said her father. "No!" shouted Lucario as soon as he said that. "Um, I mean...." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Legend then started talking about Dittos. "SHUT UP!" yelled Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Lucario's mother realized what Lucario was talking about now. "Um, thank you very much. But we are right in the middle of dinner and wish to finish in peace," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) "Wait, I saved you from Servine and Dewott. And the only mean legendnary I know is Zerkorm." Legend growled. ✰WolfStar✰ "Yes, but our daughter just came home. This meal is specail for her," said Anna. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Freeze was mad. He froze Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ "Please," said Anna. "We don't want trouble, our family has just been apart for so long, you see?" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) They all left. ✰WolfStar✰ They went back inside their house. (Take the fight to Hyrule) In Hyrule.... The sun began to set, but Link still had to wait several more hours to go home. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Axey ran in. He stormed up and grabbed Link. Iggy was scanning his devises from the mario world when he felt something was going on. He went to the LoZ world where he saw Axey with Link. Iggy shoot Axey, freeing Link. "Ready to battle some pokemon?" Iggy asked. ✰WolfStar✰ Link didn't reply, but drew his sword. He slashed at Axey. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Axey used Dragon Pulse at Link. Iggy saved him by shooting Axey. ✰WolfStar✰ Link deflected the dragon pulse with his sword. The other villagers were terrified and ran for shelter. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) A large blast shot Axey. Ridley and Samus ran in. Ridley shot a large fireball at Axey. Axey didn't take very much damage and attacked Ridley. Freeze came and froze Axey. "Nice timeing, Kyruem." said Iggy. "My name is Freeze." said the kyruem. Category:Roleplay